


Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by chibi_onna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Eren being a greedy little shit, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, pwp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is curious like a cat. He’s as greedy as a  cat. And he likes milk. Lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** SnK belongs to Isayama-sensei.
> 
> Mike-Eren-Erwin sandwich PWP smut with double penetration and lots of bodily fluids. **WHO WANTS TO GO TO HELL WITH THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT THAT IS ME??!!**
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment behind or talk to me on tumblr: I'm [mybangsareblonde](http://mybangsareblonde.tumblr.com/).

It was pretty much a given that nothing escapes Mike Zacharius with such a legendary sense of smell at his disposal. Eren really should have known better than to let his curiosity get the better of him upon hearing an unusual sound from an obscure room deep into the heart of the headquarters as he passed by. He should’ve gone straight ahead without stopping, without noticing that the door was slightly ajar. He shouldn’t have stayed and watched as the usually calm, composed, and in-control commander was reduced to a moaning wet mess in the arms of the Scouting Legion’s Second Strongest as the latter pumped Erwin’s erection while fucking him in reckless abandon… Right there, in his direct line of sight. He shouldn’t have stared, transfixed at the picture that made him unusually hot, shouldn’t have opened his fly to ease the building pressure within. He shouldn’t have thrust into his own hand in time with the pair’s movements, shouldn’t have thrust back onto his fingers in his ass, shouldn’t have indulged in the pleasure, shouldn’t have cum. He was quiet as a ghost’s whisper; but it didn’t matter. Nothing escapes Mike Zacharius’ nose. Not when Eren’s scent was as potent as it was—not that he even knew that. He should have just up and left hurriedly, not sparing a backward glance. But then it wasn’t like he could do that with his legs feeling like they were made of jelly anyway.

 

He didn’t notice the door fully opening, his mind still blissfully blank as he had yet to come down from his unexpected high. His eyes were closed, and he was desperately trying to even out his breathing. Only the sudden action of Mike gathering his lethargic body in his arms so effortlessly managed to shake him out of his stupor, shock and mortification abundant in the plethora of emotions flooding his face.

 

Eren’s eyes were wide with fright as Mike carried him inside bridal-style, closing the door with his foot as he passed it. The room held nothing but a couple of chairs, a small table to the side, and of course the huge bed that the Commander—the very naked Commander—was sitting on, amusement dancing in his sapphire eyes.

 

"Nice of you to join us, Eren," he smiled. "Would you like to sit here?" he patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Or perhaps here?" he placed his hands on his lap.

 

"D-d-danchou!!" Eren’s face was beet red.

 

Erwin laughed. “Okay, I’ll stop teasing.” Mike put Eren down, but did not relinquish his hold: the boy could hardly support himself, both petrified and weak-kneed as he was from everything that had transpired thus far.

 

The Adonis of a man stood and approached the pair. He raised a hand to stroke at Eren’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

 

"It’s okay, Eren," he cooed, "We’re not angry, are we, Mike?"

 

He glanced at the other man. Mike grunted his assent.

 

Seeing the tension slowly easing off the young one’s shoulders, he spoke again.

 

"In fact, I’ve been planning on asking you to join us, so you being here now actually saved us some time…" His intense gaze held Eren’s, smouldering and seductive.

 

Heat surged through Eren’s nerves.  He gulped audibly. His mouth had gone dry.

 

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Mike slid his nose across Eren’s nape and took a nice good whiff, as if doing so could let him know of the young one’s desire. Eren shuddered. He didn’t know if it was because he was a titan shifter, but that area had always been extremely sensitive.

 

“ _Hmmmh p-please…_ " he whimpered, the sound shooting straight down his superiors’ groins.

 

Taking this as confirmation of his consent, the blond men lost no time in divesting him of his clothes, somehow moving onto the bed as they did so. Rough, calloused hands roamed freely on the supple flesh, eliciting sounds Eren never even knew he was capable of producing. It only served to spur the bigger men on, Mike trailing his large hands up and down Eren’s sides while Erwin placed open-mouthed kisses all over the boy’s firm chest en route to a pert nipple. He licked and sucked at the nub for a while before deciding to lavish its twin with the same attention. Eren threw his head back, resting it on Mike’s shoulder, one of his hands holding on to the back of the Commander’s head while the other reached up to bury itself in the Squad Leader’s hair as the latter bit and sucked and sniffed at his neck. The Commander’s hands eventually got tired of being idle and grasped Eren’s hardening member just as Mike probed the boy’s entrance with oil-slicked fingers.

 

“ _Aaaahhhhnnnn_ ,” Eren moaned, his body drowning in all these crazy sensations that he could do nothing but tremble and gasp as they overwhelmed him.

 

Erwin sat back to see his handy work but never missed a beat as his fist pumped Eren’s length in slow, rhythmic strokes. The boy was flushed and panting, whimpering both at the loss of the delicious suction on his chest and the gain of three thick fingers going in and out of him. Eren opened his eyes, his pupils blown with desire, and Erwin thought that he had never seen anything so captivating.

 

He leaned forward to engage Eren in a kiss, his tongue mapping out the cadet’s mouth from the inside. He left no nook or cranny unexplored before coaxing Eren’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it harshly but let go when the boy shuddered and  gasped—Mike must’ve found  _it_.

 

“ _Nnn-need youuuuuu_ " Eren whined, a line of saliva dripping down his chin.

 

"Hmmm?" Erwin heard it the first time but couldn’t stop himself from teasing the poor boy.

 

“ _I-inside! Hhhhaaaaaahhhhhh aaahhhnnn!!!_ ”

 

Erwin decided right then and there that such sounds should never grace anybody else’s ears.

 

Mike withdrew his fingers as Erwin oiled himself up, and Eren whimpered at the sudden emptiness. Protests bubbled up his throat but died before they even reached the surface as Erwin’s engorged dick pushed into him, the slight burn doing nothing else but arouse him even more. When Erwin was buried to the hilt, he fought the urge to move to let Eren adjust to his size.

 

Still supporting Eren from behind, Mike watched the goings-on, lazily pumping himself with his free hand as he reveled in the smell—oh that divine odour he couldn’t quite get enough of. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the scent that made him hunger for more. He would have already cum from it alone if he was a lesser man. Good thing he wasn’t. The night was young.

 

It was still a tight fit, even if Eren had been thoroughly prepared, but he welcomed the burn as he slightly gyrated his hips to let the Commander know he was ready. He wrapped his legs securely around Erwin’s waist and locked his ankles at the small of the man’s back.

 

Erwin finally moved, his strokes forceful yet controlled. Eren’s insides slid around him like the richest velvet fit only for kings; and he felt like one as he looked down upon the expanse of skin he had conquered, a conquest won to be enjoyed to the fullest. His gaze locked on to where he and Eren were joined, oddly fascinated to see himself disappearing into the boy time and again.

 

The Commander was huge, but somehow Eren felt there was something missing. He thought himself crazy for even thinking it, but… Eren turned his head to lick at Mike’s neck and was rewarded by a rumbling moan from the chest pressed against his back, the vibrations making his skin tingle.

 

"M-mike-san… I want you t-too," he gasped as Erwin brushed against his prostate, " _now_.”

 

Erwin’s smooth movements went out of phase for a moment.

 

Mike’s low voice held a touch of alarm. “Eren, you-“

 

"Please, I… I need you both inside…"

 

They couldn’t deny him anything. Just a glimpse of  _that_  look from those verdant half-lidded eyes would be enough for any man to offer even the moon at his feet, and Erwin realized exactly how smitten he had become and it was a revelation that surprisingly did not shock him as much as it should have. His movements came to a complete stop to allow Mike time to lubricate himself as Erwin used his fingers to stretch Eren further… Mike was bigger than him, after all.

 

To Eren it felt like an eternity before Mike finally shifted to position himself properly, but the wait was worth it for the sensation of being full and complete despite being literally ripped apart at the seams. He almost forgot to breathe and had to will himself to relax, not even realizing that tears had spilled from his eyes until Erwin kissed them all away.

 

"Is it too much?" Erwin asked, a tinge of worry on his handsome features. He stroked Eren’s face and pecked his lips affectionately.

 

Eren shook his head but took some time to adjust. Pain was no stranger to him; still, it was his first time being penetrated in such a manner, not to mention the mere sight of their individual sizes would be enough to make anybody else run away at the thought of taking both at the same time. His cock slightly softened at the pain, but Erwin went to the rescue with his hands wandering to every erogenous zone he’d discovered earlier. Mike, on the other hand, focused on keeping still with every ounce of concentration, difficult as it was with Eren’s velvet heat and Erwin’s silky hardness surrounding him while he supported most of Eren’s weight. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

 

After what seemed like forever, Eren was finally itching for movement, clenching and unclenching his asshole with anticipation. Erwin and Mike groaned at the action, feeling the throb of each other’s hardness as well as Eren’s pulse from the inside. They quickly established a rhythm, pistoning in and out of the boy one after another, while Mike made sure Eren’s weight was supported and Erwin took care of the boy’s semi-neglected cock. Their pace slowly increased until Eren could only say  _ah-ah-ah_  in staccato beats because they relentlessly hit and brushed against his prostate without fail, not minding the saliva running down his chin and neck as his eyes rolled at the back of his head from so much pleasure. Somehow it still wasn’t enough for Eren’s greed so his left hand moved to pinch his own nipple and his right clasped against Erwin’s to cage his own erection.

 

Erwin’s eyes were watchful the whole time, drinking in the sight of the wanton boy shaking and writhing beneath him, savouring the visual treat as much as he could. The sounds coming from that beautiful column of a throat were impossibly arousing that he couldn’t help but lean over and feast on the skin there.

 

Mike was going crazy with the smell, he had to have it all, so he buried his nose on Eren’s nape, his breath hot against the sensitive skin, making the teen arch his back and shudder violently as he came, the long keening whine a trigger to Mike’s own orgasm, shooting his load deep within Eren. Erwin was not far behind and came in hot wet spurts inside, still shallowly thrusting until all his energy was spent, his mouth meeting Eren’s in a lazy kiss. Eren turned his head to receive the same treatment from Mike and sighed as the bigger man positioned them all more comfortably on the bed.

 

Eren gasped as they pulled out of him with a lewd wet squelch and some of the mixed cum escaped his overstretched hole. Tiredly and almost lazily, Eren reached down to swipe at the mess with his fingers, bringing them near his mouth as his tongue reached out to meet them. He closed his eyes.

 

“ _Mmmmmmmm…_ ”

 

He opened his eyes again and looked at his lovers.

 

“You fed me so much,” he purred as he pressed down on his abdominal area to make more of the liquid escape, “It’s so delicious, feed me more next time?” he asked coyly, only half-aware of his words and actions.

 

Erwin and Mike stared, transfixed at the erotic display. After a while, their eyes met.

 

**_We’ve awakened a monster._ **

 

But it was okay because he was their monster, and they wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

**~*~**

**owari**

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> **DON’T LOOK AT ME I AM TRASH**


End file.
